


home is where eita is

by madcities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I love them both, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short & Sweet, semi loves him, shirabu is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcities/pseuds/madcities
Summary: Shirabu often tends to feel lonely now that Semi has graduated and he’s on his own, but that’s what the keys to Semi’s apartment are for.





	home is where eita is

**Author's Note:**

> phew wrote this again when i should be studying pfffft i’m a procrastinating mess but i love shirabu and i love semi my little bbs i love shiratorizawa in general ngh.. i want to kiss them on the head and tuck them in bed and suffocate them with my love OKAY BYE

A knock resonates, but there are no feet scurrying across the floor on the other side in response, towards the door, where rich brown eyes like treesap would meet duller brown grey ones through the classic peep hole. The door does not open with a quiet creak, like usually– well, it does, but not because Eita is opening it. 

It’s Kenjirou himself; he pulls out the key, hesitant, because this is not his apartment and this is not his key (actually, it is). This is where he feels at home though, and Eita had allowed him to feel at home. After all, that’s what he wants Kenjirou to feel like, right?

With shy feet, he steps in, taking off his shoes and making small careful steps towards the bedroom. The floor feels cold against his feet, but it’s not as unbearable as in his dorm because Eita has a habit of leaving everything on and keeping the place alive when he’s out. 

Maybe Kenjirou should do that too.

-

The next time he wakes up the sun is shining.

Its rays filter through the gaps of Eita’s plain white curtains as Kenjirou’s eyelids flutter weakly against its brightness, sheets tightly clutched to his chest, and he silently chuckles. It’s still early, he learns, and he breathes slowly as the sun climbs its way up and the sky paints itself with orange and yellow and light red hues. The tree outside sways with the wind, and something about the way the orange light falls against the boy laying next to him makes something in Kenjirou’s chest tighten with so much affection it almost hurts.

He’s not alone in the bed. Eita stirs and curls firmly against Kenjirou’s side, his body too warm and too comforting to move away from. Eita’s mouth lightly presses into Kenjirou’s shoulder, soft and gentle, and Kenjirou smiles, leaning into the touch of the lips that are peppering loving kisses on the skin of his sore shoulder. 

“Goodmorning.” Eita murmurs. Even after all this time Kenjirou has a hard time processing the gentleness of it all, but sure enough, he turns around, facing his lover, and closes the gap between them with a warm embrace.

“Goodmorning.” He replies. 

And so on that lazy Sunday morning Kenjirou finds himself nudging against Eita’s body in the morning light like a cat, and Eita plays with the skin above Kenjirou’s hip to see him twitch, kisses the spot in his neck to hear him laugh, and in that moment, Eita laughs too. It’s a low sound, mellow and soft to the ears, it makes warmth spread inside Kenjirou like wildfire. 

“I think I love you.” Kenjirou blurts out and he can see the morning sun reflected in Eita’s golden looking eyes exceptionally vividly because the way they stare into Kenjirou’s is loving and tender, warm.

“I think I love you, too.” 

Kenjirou can only tuck himself under Eita’s chin.

And Eita doesn’t pull away.


End file.
